creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sample Stories
In your honest opinion, tell me about these short stories. I 'm planning to write a book and I want you to help me out with this. There won't be backstory on charaters. all good stories will be added to the book. Demon hunter 999 Demons. As the two main gods fight, they where formed from the chaos. Some demons are chaotic, burning buildings, murders of humans, and most offenisly jaywalking. However most demons just want peace and generaly cause minor pranks. However, humans began hunting them, killing them indiscremently from those who jaywalk to those that have never done a crime where hunted. After a human killed 999 demons, they turn into one. One girl named Faith has killed 998 demons, and on this mission she was sent with a man whom she loved- with 997 demons killed- to kill a group of demons. they burst into a small shack that the demons called home. The demons where incumbi and succubi, contray to popular beilf in our world, they simply wanted love and not souls. They had wings and horns, and where very attactive. Faith took out a knife and jumped on the incumbus, out of the corner of her eye she saw a little child holding a teddy bear looking with fear in his eyes. Then she noticed that the child had the traits of a demon.She hisetated and then the man came in. She looked at the demon that she almost killed. he was mouthing something along the lines of "Spare me" the other demon hunter was angrey that Faith was not doing her job. "Kill that demon!" he shouted. For idiots who do not get that he hates demons for some plot related reason. he hates them. "But, he has a family, we can't take away his parents from him." He spat at the demon and grabbed Faith's arm and plunged the knife, the husband closed his eyes. but the one who ended up dead is the wife. She dived and manage to block a knife with her heart. Like all laws, the 999 demons thing is not very picky. Faith hand was used to kill that demon, and the other's hand used her hand to kill the demon. so both of there body counts rose. "That was all you needed to do! Why were you taking so long!?" he said getting behind her to go and kill the father. "T-the boy, you killed and made a child motherless. and now you want to kill the father.?" Only the demon noticed the changes in Faith's body, any development in puberty increassed, her tail-bone grow into a long black tail spiked that the end with a heart, at least a foot long.It twirled around the demon hunter's leg. The demon hunter then noticed Faith's new features and the devolping wings behind her back. Ram's horns formed on the sides of her head. she was now a compleat demon. Naturaly, the male demon hunter said. "Faith, get up and look in the mirrior." she sniffed and said. "No, You;ll just kill this man." she said not noticeng her changes. she stood up, her tail tripping the demon hunter of his butt. then she noticed everything that changed. " I- I am a demon?" she said. angerly he other hunter looked at the demon. "What do you do! You turned an inoccent girl into a monster!" angerly he began to get closer to the demon. the child began to cry which of course distracted the demon hunter. Faith took this oppertunity to kick him in the chest. Unforturnetly for the demon hunter, he was unprepared for the kick and it sent him flying. When he landed outside the shack he told imself that Faith was gone, and that these demons where to powerful. In other words, he ran away. All that was left in the shack was Faith, the boy, the father, and the dead succumbus. Faith was taking in all that happened. She was now a demon, a poeple who from the day she could crawl was trained to fight, who everyone where she worked called them heartless monsters.The one she loved was about to kill a little boy's father right in front of him, and then kill the son. Then it dawnedon her that she was the worst of them, she had killed 999 demons, only the gods knew how many innoccent demon lives were lost. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. "Mrs, please don't cry."The Demon said pulling out a hanckercheif. "But, I just killed your wife." she sniffled. The little demon boy went close to Faith. she could see his demon featres clearly, White curled horns on the side of his head,small bat wings (which unlike Faith could not be used for flight) small fangs. and a longblack tail with a diamond shape on the end. "Moomy told me she might die, demon hunters came near here all the time." he began tearing up too. the Father thought for a few moments. "Mrs, there is a demon settlement that is not to far from here.I supposse that since you are now a demon, you may come with us to live there. This shack is ment as a decoy to keep demon hunters busy so they would never find the settlement, My family was chosen to be here, though this incedent may shake them up." And so they went to the demon villiage. The male demon hnter reported all that had taken place at the shack. When his superiors learned of what happened to Faith, they where shocked and ordered an investgation. They looked into countless books and found nothing. They just said that Faith was under somekind of spell, making her think and appear like a demon, they also put a rather large bounty on her head so she could be studied. Thankfully, they never found her. If they did they would find the demon settlement where she now lived. The demon boy and father more or less abopted her as part of their family. He keep calling Big sis, which made Faith feel happier knowing she was forgiven. Then she met Lance, a demon warrior. his human features where his musceles, his demonic features where large wings, flashing red eyes and a smile. They fell in love and lived happily ever after Well, that was story number one! I might need some one to check the grammer (not my strong suit) anyway I hope you enjoy this little story, this page will be editited more with new stories. post in the comments about questions and i will try to anwser them! serpentking The Gods' Curse The gods grew attached to the demons, however they saw more and more of them killed each day in senseless slaughter. the gods then created a race of messesgers known as angels. Men and women with wings that was differen for each one. They started what is knownn in our world as churches andbegan to preach what the gods told them too. Of course some people stop hating demons but many were still spiteful. After Faith was trasformed people began worring about the same happening to the demon hunters. Crime abounded in this dark time, no matter how hard they preached, not all people changed. At another meeting of the gods, they were having a huge disscussion. It was decied to change those who particepated in the murder into another race. The gods then argued if they should turn them into demons or something new and should their children be punished as an eternal curse for their genes. Finally it was decided and they inacted the change the next day. One young angel witnessed it happen to his friend and this is what happened Nico was a young angel, he had small wings on his back that were still to weak to allow him to fly. he had a lot of friends that met at the border that the angel's church and the town that humans who abied there laws and accepted demons lived. He had a friend who was named Leo, a human whose parents still had some prejudces against demons. Leo still played with Nico and his demon friends but was still careful around them. Nico went outside his house (His parent's were very confident in the town gaurds to protect their son) At the same time a young demon boy named Mark, you might remeber him from the last story. Right now at ten years of age he and his new Big Sis Faith had gotten use to living in the demon settlement that was now protected by the angel clergy and by Apointed guards. His wings had grown a little bit more in the five years inbetween the two stories as did his horns. "Big Sis I'm going out." he said as he went out down the stairs. "Remeber to come back before dinner!" Faith yelled out. She was getting ready for a date with Lance and didn't want to worry about Mark. Nico saw Mark in the town square and they went to get their third friend Sara. Sara belonged to the family that founded the settlement. Back in those days you were granted a last name as a title, her full name is Sara Pente. She was also a demon but she was a diffent kind from a succumbus; From the waist up she was an ordinary girl but from below she had the body of a snake, (demons are quite diverse aren't they) she was cold blooded as well so she was more energenic in the nice heat of the sun. She slithered to the door and went to find Nico. Leo had left his house and went over to where all of them met together. He and his family lived a little father into the wilderness then most of the families of the villiage. it took him a little longer to get to the meeting place then his friends, Nico had found an are that was within walking (or slithering) distace for most of them. Anyways Leo manged to get there with a panting breath, the area was a little park with a rather large tree in the middle. Leo made his way to the park, Sara had gotten there already and was coiling around the tree. Leo had always wondered if Sara was poisons, or if she just strangled her food. never the less he kept his distance. "Hey Leo!" Sara said. "Have you seen Nico?" "We're here," Nico said with Mark running behinded them. "So what do you want to play guys?" They decied on tag, now the gods' chose this moment to make the curse reality.A warm felling swept those humans who had any extreme prejudice to demons along with their children. They gained the ears and tail of land mammels from around the globe. They also gained advace sences of the animal, Because the gods didn't want to give a curse without one advantage,although they also got the animals insticts. for the sake of demonstration a human who got cursed and got dog traits would howl at a full moon. However at this time Leo's friends could only watch in shock as Leo tripped over his own tail and finshed going through the curse. Mark's mind flashed back to Faith's trasformation, he wondered if Leo became a demon as well. he looked at Leo more close and saw his lion-like tail and catlike ears, he never knew any kind of demon that looked like that, most demons a few demons had animal parts like the centaurs, harpies, and the dragonmen, but nothing like this. "Quick! Mark take Leo to the church. I'll go find his mom and dad." Nico said. latter at a town meeting Sara's parents, Nico's Father, and a female Town gaurd that was affected by the curse into a dog stood at the stage in the middle of the town hall. Nico, sat with Mark, Sara, Leo and Faith. "Are you Alright Leo?" Faith asked remembering her trasformation. He nodded and the sound of a gavil silenced all. Nico's parent opened the book that all members of the Angel's church had, but this version was speical, this one was given to the angel's on the day of their creation it would allow them to ask the gods questions (Or melt their face off, wait that was something else) "Ok, the gods have given us a reason for doing this to you." Nico's father said calmly. "acorrding to this the cursed ones ethier had prejucied against demons, was a child of still living parents that followed the above,or demon hunters that lacked the 999 body count." Sara's mother looked at him. "Why do this? I mean all the god's did was change a few human's looks. And why include the children?" "Yeah," Spoke the gaurds women. "I mean my mother had some hatetred of demons but why her daughter?" Nico's dad flipped through the book again. "It says here that they will have to deal with their new insticts. For example," He took out a baton and waved infront of the gaurds women's face. It was almost like she was hypnotized by it. Nico's dad flung it across the stage and she ran after it. In the aduience there was the weirdest combination of laughter, shock,and fear. Leo was glad he wasn't part dog. the women returned with the stick in her . Nico's dad took and scrached her behind her new ears, waging her tail she didn't seem to notice any thing wrong. "Hold on here!" Said a man from the aduince "My little baby girl is going to act like a monkey?!" a few lound conversation sprang as Sara's father banged a gravil. "Hold it! We all have come along way as a town, and the gods dictated that to end prejudce among the races. this is the will of the gods. you'll have to get use to it." He then turned to Nico's father. "Tell us, did the gods give them ANY advatages?" "Ah yes! According to this, they gave them great athletic ability. They are now stronger and faster then they were as humans. a double edge sword, if you will." "But that doesn't answer my question!" Ignoring him,most of the curse victims decided to try to use their new forms to their advantage. they named themselves beastmen, and the god's were satified. of corse the demon hunters went under ground, but that's a story for another day. well that wraps up this one. what wold you guys whant to see next? the creation of this world, a story about the god of death, or how elemental magic entered this world it's your call Creation As in all creation stories we start out with nothing but a Creator. His name is Creat, he created a three plains of reality, A place for the gods (and later good human souls)that looked like paradise to whoever saw it. the universe, vast and dark,with stars and mass of matter waiting to be form. and hell, a place of heat and rocks, Creat created a god for hell first. like Creat he appeares to us a mist formed into a human shape, he was darker and his eyes(?)were a light purple. as apposed to Creat, a white and golden eyed mass of mist. the new god took the name of Hades, he went to work make hell a little bearable, even building an amusment park for it's future citizens. Creat then saw the vast matter surrounding the stars. he Created three new beings to help form oceans, continets and atmospheres and manage them. They started out as mist as well, but took a new form to interact with the future mortal beings. the god of skies chose a wyren and was called Icarun.the god of the ground is called Terrien and took the form of a large turtle like being with a forest and mountain range of his back. the goddess of the ocean named Hydrian took the form of a large sea serpent, with scales every color of under the sun.they also made The gods went to their jobs until all planets that could support life where made. "Creat," Hades said. "My underworld theme park is compleat, now who do you suppose is going to use it." Creat stared at him. "Y-you built an amusment park? H-how? never mind, I was going to create mortal life. Just wait a moment, the next parragraph will explain everything." Creat took parts of the planets that Icarun, Terrien Hydrain help formed Eviorments on, and had animals and setient beings, that would survive in there worlds. Some had random designs, others looked perfectly human, except for SOME oddity. "Well, that happened," Hades said. "Now how are they going to get here?" Creat replied in a sarcastic manner, "I going to create someone to deal with it of course! Now all I need is to find a perfect being for the job, needs to be uncaring and has a lot of free time," Hades gasped. "Oh dear you, don't tell me it's-" "A Teenager!" So Creat made a new god in human form, he wore a black sweat shirt and shorts. he had blonde hair and green eyes. "Okay, you made me," the boy said "are you gonna give me a name?" "That is a good question, any ideas?" Creat asked. They called all the gods togethor and had a meeting at the same time the new god went to work delevering souls to heaven or hell. On the mortal worlds centuries had past, and the gods couldn't agree on a name, so they decied to have a fighting tornement to see who would name him. their blood gave way to the birth of the demons and monsters such as dragons, giant spiders and others. And Hydrain got to name the new good, she named him Death, and he still works with his job and that was the end of it. Predictably humans feared these demon creatures leading to Death's first few centuries of work being very hard. He went up to Creat and said " These humans are such a pain, these demons are being senselessly killed! Do you know how hard my job is now?" With that the problems of the stories above happened. well I got this part done as well. hope you guys enjoyed it. The Forest of Masks The Beastmen where quick to adjust to their new abilities and insticts. However, a few beastmen felt extermly gulity of the misfortunes that they or their ansestor may have caused to demons. So they gathered and went on a pilgraige to the temple of Creat to prayer for forgivness. They arrived at Karmen Forest and set up a camp. a young beastgirl with silver hair and golden eyes wandered about the camp. a few apporched this young girl and asked where her parents where. She replied That they were near by, and asked where they way they were going. When Told the awnser, She laughed. but it no longer sounded like a child's laugh. Bright light surrounded her, it was clear to them that this was no ordinary child. "I am a very young goddes, only five years at the most. My father Creat calls me Shizen, I goveren over the animals. My father sent me to give you a message." they all lisen intently to the young goddess, anyone who would ingore her was either outright arrogent or foolish. "My father has heard of your journey. he is delight that it has all worked out, he had decided to give you who feel guilty a gift." Wild Chatter broke out amoung them. The girl made a mask appear, shapped like a white wolf's head. "This a gift from Creat, it will allow you to trasnform into whatever animal has been mixed with you,As a reward for your greivance." They stood silent. "But... there's only one?" one man asked. The goddess seemed to giggle a-bit and replied. "This forest is sacred, any peice of wood carved into the shape of this peitcuar forest will be enchanted in the same that this mask is." They seemed satisfed with that anwser, and took the mask and did as she told them. The forest inhabitands seemed happy with thier new abilities, and always wore those mask, thus giving the forest it's name, The Forest of Masks. The Necklace of Servitude Death's P.O.V. In every world, there are the poor guys and the rich guys, and this has not changed since the very beging of the world. Of course, there where generous rich people that gave to the poor, but there was one man in peticular that I noticed. He didn't give anything, horading money, flaunting that he has it, and using it only for himself and his daughter, a beastwoman from her mother's sins. I had an idea, a test really, and deicided to bring in Shizen, my little sister. She looked like a ten year old now, apparently as nature ages and reaches it's prime, so will she but as Creat told me. "Death is ageless, and so you will never age." That seemed stupid to me, but that's another thing intierly. Category:Serpentking Category:Manvadrasia